


easy like sunday morning

by LindseyLilyAnn



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyLilyAnn/pseuds/LindseyLilyAnn
Summary: 'cause baby we're so easy like Sunday morning
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots





	easy like sunday morning

The gentle hull of the AC arose Tom from his sleep. The sounds of panting alerted him that he was not alone in bed. He opened his eyes to see his dog, Bobby, sitting above him, looking down at him in curiosity. 

“Hey boy,” he groveled and scratched Bobby’s head who seemed to enjoy the affection. The sound of a pot crashing alerted Tom that his girlfriend was missing from his bed. Well, his fiancé. He had finally popped the question the night before and she said yes. He couldn’t be happier. Groaning, he got out of bed, looking out the window at the pattering of rain falling against his window. He sighed, looks like no morning run for me, he thought. He slowly dressed, putting on a pair of sweats and a simple white t-shirt before slowly walking down the stairs. At the stove stood the love of his life, Fleur. 

“Hey,” he wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled as he placed gentle kisses against her neck. 

“Hey sleepy, you’re finally up.” 

She turned around in his arms, disregarding her pancakes. Tom stared at her, brushing his thumb against her cheek. “God, how did I get so lucky?” He murmured. 

She giggled again, placing a kiss on his nose. “I should be the one to talk.” She turned back around, finishing up the pancakes. Tom unwrapped his arms around her waist and stood off to the side, pouting. 

“Hey, what’s the lip for, mister?” She pointed the wooden spoon his way. 

“Where’s my good-morning kiss?” He asked. 

“Okay, all right.” She placed the spoon down and floated towards him. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him as she yelped. 

“What are you-,” He cut her off by placing his lips upon her own. He hummed into her lips, cherishing the feeling of her soft lips upon his own. His beard gently tickled her cheeks, making her laugh into his mouth. The two stood in a passionate embrace before the beeping of the microwave broke them out. 

“Hey!” Tom protested when she slipped out of his grip to grab the bacon. 

“It’s all done!” She plated the last of the pancakes before walking to the kitchen counter and sitting down on the stool. Tom joined her and dug in. 

“This is amazing, baby. Thank you.” He kissed the side of her head. 

She smiled and nodded. “What are your plans for today?” She asked. 

“Well, I plan to spend the day cuddled up with my very hot, very beautiful, very sexy, very good cook, of a fiancé.” He teased. She blushed and was eager to spend the day the same. 

After finishing their breakfast, Tom had put the plates to be washed and Fleur changed out of her shorts into something more comfortable. Tom sat down on the couch, Fleur coming and relaxing into his side. He began Dirty Dancing, as Fleur sang along, making Tom smile into her hair. Bobby came to join, curled up on the side of them. He closed his eyes for some rest. Eventually, the movie ended and the credits rolled as Tom yawned and stretched. 

“This is always a good movie, isn’t it, honey?” But after no response, he looked down. Fleur laid still, her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

“Easy like Sunday morning,” he spoke. “We’re so easy like Sunday morning.”


End file.
